Through Their Eyes
by Nelarun
Summary: An event occurs. Valorum was shot, and taken to Coruscant Med. Something happened. An addition to the story Cloak of Deception. First story in my EU Story Continuations
1. Through the eyes of the healer

**Through their eyes**

Disclaimer – Please see Bio page

Summary – In 'Cloak of Deception' by James Luceno, when Supreme Chancellor Valorum was admitted to Coruscant Med – it told how A+E (Accident and Emergecy) was cleared and every patient in the level that he was admitted to was removed from their rooms with a concern for their condition. This is a four chaptered story about a patient and the circumstances through the eyes of the doctor and the boys mother.

**Chapter one – Through the eyes of the Medic – **

_**The Private Log of Medical Doctor Jajun Kellar**_

I knew something was wrong when a whole squadron of Senate Guards entered Accident and Emergency. But what really alerted me to the fact that something was wrong, was when the blue robed guards starting moving (sometimes forcibly) beings out of the waiting room before progressing onto the emergency room. Medics, Nurses, Orderlies, Patients and their families. We were all stunned. But when they pulled out the drip that supplied my patient with a painkiller laced with a sedative ready for transport to a different facility, we snapped out of it. Everyone started to fight against the efforts of the Blue guards – but it was in vain. As the most Senior medic there, I had to do something. The lives of my patients depended on it. When one was about to take an oxygen mask off a 9 year old near human boy I put my hand over his blue gloved one. "Take it off him and he dies." I'm not a hero, but like a mother whose children are threatened or in danger – something rises up in me and I will do anything to save my patients. They must have realised that, because they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I'm a human, a normal human. I've never been on the wrong side of the law, I've never been in a fight (unless you count the drunks that we often get). And here I was, 20 Blue Guards staring at me demanding to know who this piece of vermin was who wanted them to stop. "Every one of these patients are going to go. But only when I say so. Many are to go home, but more are to go to either a different ward or facility. This boy here, he goes to south side. Some just need a Bacta patch or two, others need stitches. But believe me, not one patient leaves this section until I say so. Everyone here is either sick or injured and having you lot trying to forcibly eject them is not the best thing to do."

I couldn't believe what I had said. And neither, apparently, could the three new comers that had entered the section during my 'speech'. In the silence that followed, I studied the three intruders. Two men, one woman, two Jedi, one Chancellor.Understanding crossed my mind and I felt an anger well up in me. And anger that I had not felt in such a long time. "Triage nurse," I called to the Twi-leck who had long been my friend. "Please escort Mr Valorum here to the waiting room until we have a bed." The nurse nodded nad showed them out to the waiting room. Three Blue guards went with them. "The rest of you blue guards went out as well." One-by-one they left the room and went back to the reletivly empty waiting room. Turning to the other Triage Nurse I asked her to inform me when the med lifters came to transport five beings to a medical facility on the other side of the planet. She assured me that she woul, handed me a med pack and went on with her duties. I stepped out into the waiting room, waited till the doors were closed and I could hear the almost inaudible whine of the sound proof shield activate. Putting on fresh gloves I strode over to the Chancellor and started to examine him. Ah! The cloth of the high and mightiest! Smooth, silky and very easy to cut. I was halfway through the process of making sure that there was no internal bleeding under the cauterization that the blaster bolt left, when one of the Junior doctors crept out of A+E. Crept I suppose because she had landed with an internship under my supervision and could read my body language like very few could. She informed me that the transport pilot wanted to talk to me – and the level 4 had a spare room with no windows. I gave her the brightest smile I had worn today. Poor Trixie. She knew me too well and started to retreat back to A+E. I asked her is she could escort the group up to level four and if she could finish the examination. I smiled again, stripped the gloves and watched as Trixie was thrown against the wall as the doors opened. The transport pilot stormed into the room. I knew what was wrong. When he was called for a patient transport, he had only been expecting to take five patients to the Southern hospital (south side). Since then five more patients had come in needing transport. It had happened before, but I didn't really want this to play out here. One of the Jedi – the female – was checking to see if Trixie was all right. The other once came up next to me. While the pilot and myself argued (and the jedi kept it from getting physical – and Trixie got a checkup – and some doctors watched slackjawed – and… oh never mind.) half of the Blue guards went up to level four and started evacuating the entire level. I couldn't believe it! They had evacuated an entire level with no thought or care to the condition to the patients, if they hadn't informed me that the Chancellors life had been threatened (assassination) I would have asked the Jedi to intervene and throw the Blue guards out. I am sure they would have done it. The look of shock and disgust that showed in their eyes…

I walked out of the room (which as nicknamed [by the staff as the Senatorial Suite) hoping to just go home after a double shift. But I was met by a red eyed near human. "Where are they?"

"Ma'am?" I was slightly confused and afraid of where this was going.

"The Blue guards. They killed my son."


	2. Through the eyes of the mother

Disclaimer – Please see Profile

**Last time on Through their eyes –**

_**From the private log of MD Jajun Kellar**_

_I knew something was wrong when a whole squadron of Senate guards entered Accident and Emergency…_

"_take it off him and he dies…"_

_I'm a human, a normal human. I've never been on the wrong side of the law, I've never been in a fight…and here I was, 20 Blue Guards staring at me demanding to know who this piece of vermin was who wanted them to stop…_

"_Please escort Mr Valorun here to the waiting room until we have a bed…"_

_Ah! The Cloth of the high and mighties. Smooth, silky and very easy to cut._

_If they hadn't told me that the Chancellors life had been threatened, (assassination) , I would have asked the Jedi to intervene…The look of shock and disgust that showed in their eyes…_

"_Where are they?"_

"_Ma'am?" I was slightly confused and afraid of where this was going._

"_The blue Guards – they killed my son."_

**Chapter two – Through the eyes of the mother**

My name? I have no name. Not any more. My husband died many years ago of a flu pandemic that swept our world. My son and I moved to Coruscant because he needed treatment. The pandemic had scarred him and left him weak. Senate side Med Centre said that they could help him. So it happened. We made the arrangements. My son would be on level 4, the long stay level. He was a fragile boy after the Pandemic, there was nothing I could have done. I know that. The Blue guards are seasoned and highly trained warriors. I'm… well I'm me. Me. A near human whose entire rance knew only peace. I was useless to try to stop them… Maybe I should try to explain.

My son was weak from the pandemic, but when my people get weak, we start to fade – to die. So I had to save my son. I had to! I couldn't lose the last member of my family. My people would have just made him comfortable. They wouldn't have had the ability to keep the weak alive. But I knew the Coruscant did. Coruscant is the closest planet that could help my son; keep him alive; keep him safe. And it was working! Yes he had to have several operations to keep him alive, but today – today the unthinkable happened. First my son when critical during the operation and his breathing almost stopped. They managed to stabelise him enough to transport him to southern hospital. But he still couldn't breathe on his own. I was still in his room packing up some holos of our world, the bed the staff had given me, and all of my sons possessions. I slung the bag over my shoulder and started walking towards A+E when I heard a human woman pleading with someone. Pleading we someone to let her and her husband be. I recognized the voice as one of the few friends that I had made. Her husband was dying of a wasting sickness and had been admitted to level 4 to end, or save his life, in any case, Julie stood there barring her husband from two Blue Guards. I watched –wide eyes and slack jawed, as one of the guards tossed her rather harshly out of the room and her husband taken off his medicine and took him out of his room. Another shout alerted me to the fact that a doctor and two orderlies were trying to stop the guards – but in vain. Other doctors and nurses took charge of patients before moving them to other levels. That was when I realised that for Senate Guards to be doing this, they had to be clearing out levels because of some senator. And they would start where said senator would enter – Accident and Emergency. I let out a chocked scream and ran down stairs (as the lifts – turbo or not – were all full) and tried to get into A+E. One of the doctors – Trixie Molstem – saw me and tried to get me to stop, but she was just human. I had the ability to get to my son, but she succumbed to my will power. The Emergency ward was almost empty. I heard the dull whine of the transport ships start up. My mind told me that my son was safe on board the southern transport ship. But my heart told me otherwise. I saw one of the parents look at me with such pity, I could not breathe. Trixie laid a hand on my shoulder and opened the curtain. I stood there trying to deny the sight that befell my eyes. My son lay there dead. My eyes changed from their normal soft orange to mist gray. A soft keening started within me, and slowly filled the whole ward. Some say that because my people rarely express our emotions nature – or God – gave us the ability to express our emotions without showing them. My son laid there on the bed, strangle marks around his throat.

"The Blue Guards did this, didn't they."

Trixie nodded and walked up beside me. "They took off his oxygen mask then decided that if he wasn't going to wake up to be moved, then they would kill him themselves. I have worked with them before – but they have never been so…ruthless before now." I know that all the Blue Guards would be in Level 4. I waited till Trixie left then walked up to level 4. When I arrived there, every door was open except one. The walk to that one door felt like it was the longest walk in my life. When I got there – the door opened. One of the doctors stepped out. He took one look at my red eyes and stopped.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Ma'am?" he looked confused.

"The Blue Guards," I said, the red went to scarlet with flecks of mist grey. "They killed my son."


	3. Pain, suffering, sentences, hope

The Last two chapters in 'Through their eyes' it was about what happened… Now I take the story into my own hands. This is done in regular POV. This will become slightly AU.

Nothing recogonisably SW belongs to me. What does belong to me is the boy, his mother, Trixie, Jajun, and the names of the other hospitals – oh and the Blue Guards attitudes and voice. Is it me or do those guards know how to take – and _keep_ a vow of silence!

Chapter Three

Jajun stared at the woman before him in shock for a moment. "Your son is dead?" he asked, pain flitting across his face. Jajun had recognized the women before him, and had become close friends with her son. The woman nodded and Jajun took in a few shaky breaths before turning around, punching the door and letting out a scream of rage. The woman watched as he nursed his hand for a moment, then took out a com link. "I want to know how many casualties!" he hissed into it. In all, from the move, there had been three casualties. "Doctor, where are you?" Trixie asked, knowing how he was when angry.

"Busy." He snapped before turning and storming into the room. "You bastards! You blue backed bastards! Three people dead because of your inept security clearance! Three children!" Jajun saw the chancellor go white at this, but didn't see it. He had eyes only for the blue guards. "Doctor, please." Adi began, there was a steel in her voice that told them more than words how angry and saddened she was.

"No, master Jedi. This is murder,"

"And you aren't going to bring them back with your anger." Qui-gon asserted. He had seen the woman outside the room, her eyes now an intense red. Jajun turned to one of the guards. "I told you that if you took the oxygen off the boy then he would die."

"The guards decided that if he wasn't going to wake up, they would kill him their self. They strangled the last light of my life." The woman sobbed softly.

The guard who had been accused nodded. "We did, we told him to wake up, he didn't, he suffered the consequences."

"I have given him a sedative and drug to knock him out during transport!" Jajun roared. "Of course he didn't wake up!"

Adi and Qui-gon shared a look then turned to Valorum. He nodded. Adi took out her com link and contacted the rest of the council. Valorum looked at one of the guards. "You have three children of your own." He murmured. "And your wife is expectant with twins." He told another. "All of you have children, why did you do this?"

"We had to assure your safety, Chancellor." One guard announced. "This was the only way."

"The only way!" The Chancellor looked pale, instantly Adi was by his side.

"My child is dead!" The woman suddenly shouted. Jajun placed his arm around her shoulder.

"There are Jedi coming over and Healers to help relocate. We will take several patients from this level." Adi told Jajun firmly. "The Council has also sent over several Jedi to place those guards who partook in the violence under arrest."

Qui-gon and Adi walked into the Temple, they were tired. Exhausted. They had delt with the Blue Guards and calmed some ruffled feathers. Qui-gon had escorted the Blue guards to the Senate Security while Adi talked to the families of those who had died. They had met up at Fountain Square. Now as they walked through the halls they merely relaxed in the knowledge that they had each other and their Padawans. Speaking of Padawans, they saw two people walking in their direction. Both wore dark cloaks and smiles. Qui-gon smiled tiredly as he greeted the young man that greeted him. Adi did the same to the young woman. "Masters." Obi-wan murmured with a bow.

"Sparing?" Adi asked the two. Siri nodded.

"Yes Master."

"Did you get what you wanted?" Obi-wan inquired.

"And more." Adi muttered under her breath. She turned to Qui-gon. "We will talk later."

Adi and Qui-gon left, taking their respective padawans with them.

Obi-wan looked up at Qui-gon as he sat at the table, head resting on his hands. Obi-wan was a little worried about Qui-gon. His Master had never done anything like this. Qui-gon had barely spoken two words to him in all the time they had been home. Finally Obi-wan put down his mission report and walked to Qui-gon's side. He gingerly placed a hand on his Masters shoulder. "Master?" he asked softly. Qui-gon didn't stir. Obi-wan frowned and tried again. "Master?" Qui-gon opened his eyes. They were slightly unfocused. "Obi-wan?" he asked, voice rough with pain.

"Are you alright?"

Qui-gon looked at Obi-wan for a long moment before finally shaking his head. It was as though it took him a while to register what Obi-wan had asked.

"No. No I'm not." Qui-gon looked like he wanted to cry. "For the first time in a long time I saw who we worked for. And it scared me." Qui-gon placed his head down and didn't do anything. It was as though he was in deep shock. This scared Obi-wan more than anything. He walked into his own room and took out his com-link intending on contacting Yoda, but something stopped him and he found himself keying in Adi's code. Adi answered and Obi-wan quickly told her what was wrong and she told him that she would be right over. Obi-wan thanked her and signed out.

Jajun listened as the Senate Security gave their verdict. The Blue Guards would stand trial for the deaths they had caused. It was a just punishment. He ran to find the woman, knowing that she needed to find out from him before she found out from a stranger or the holonet.

Five months later:

"...are you sure that the blue guards did this?" The Prosecutor asked her again.

"I am." The prosecutor turned to the judge.

"No more questions, your honour."

"Very well, let the final pleas begin."

Jajun looked around the room and noticed that the Jury was sitting straighter then they had previously. The Defendant rose to her feet, leku swinging as she walked. "Members of the Jury. I need to ask you a question. Those I defend may have been the unfortunete cause of loss of life, but they were doing what they were trained to do. Clear an area before the Chancellor arrives. They were doing their duty to all of us!" She nodded and sat down again. The human prosecutor stood and walked over to the Jury.

"Members of the Jury. How can any being define the loss of life, especially that of a childs, as doing their duty? These men are trained for one thing, I agree. To protect the life of the Chancellor. But aren't they also to protect us? While they may have started off with good intentions in their minds, those intentions quickly changed. We can not let these men walk free." He bowed, as was custom, and sat down.

The process was adjourned for half an hour so the jury could talk. Jajun sat still in his seat when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled slightly. Adi stood there. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to the vacant seat.

"Of course. How is everything in the Temple?" he asked after she had seated herself beside him.

"As well as can be expected." Adi ran a critical gaze over him and frowned slightly. "Relax." Jajun gave a slight grin.

"Yes, Master Gallia." he smirked as he said it though.

"Impudent pup." she muttered with a smile.

"May I sit here?" came a soft voice. They both looked up to see the woman standing there.

"Most deffinetly." Jajun replied. She sat on the opposite side and quickly held her hand in reassurance as the Judge and Jury reappeared. Her hand seemed to be pulsating, it wasn't a good sign.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge called over the silent chamber.

"We have, your honour." the spokesperson rose to his feet.

"For crimes against decency and 'humanity', we find you guilty.

For crimes against the good will of citizens, we find you guilty.

For crimes against the call of duty, we find you not guilty. These charges laid before you today are subject to the Judge's recommendation." The spokesperson sat down and the Judge reached his verdict.

"The loss of life, especially that of a child, is extremely upsetting for all. I demand that those involved in this incident be stripped of their ranks, and dismissed with dishonour. Furthermore, I demand that they be required to pay compensation to the families involved." the Judge rose and left. A strange feeling entered Jajun. He let out a breath. "Well it's over."


	4. Private Log Dr Kellar

_**The Private Log of Medical Doctor Jajun Kellar**_

After the court process had finished I was working in A&E when the boys mother came in on the transport. I watched as she was lowered to a bed. I finished up with my patient and walked over to the medic. "She collapsed in the middle of the markets. You know how her species produces the sound relevant to their state? She was producing a low mournful sound accompanied by a hissing." The medic handed me a file and left, with one last look at the woman. I went to her side and frowned, her skin was cold to the touch. Lifting her eye lids I noticed that her eyes were the colour of a dead sea. I knew that for her species, it meant that they had given up the will to live. I called the Triage Nurse over and asked her to take the woman to room 12, level 4. Room 12, it was the room I had put her son in.

I sat there holding her hand. I refused to leave her side until she was dead. I knew that sounded silly, but I needed to do it. My consultant had taken all of my patients, something I was very grateful for. Today I was resting, my head against the edge of the bed, her hand gripped in one of mine. I knew that today there was someone from the Senate coming around the hospital, I also knew that if I saw another Blue guard, I would loose all control. It was near mid day when the Politician came to Level four. I heard the hospital chief giving the tour. "And this is level four, long term stay. I know I won't have to go into great detail, as you were here recently."

"Yes." My eyes flickered open, I knew that voice. The Politician was the Chancellor. I felt someone touch my shoulder and sat up to look at them. Adi stood there, in front of the chancellor. I also saw Qui-gon and a young man, perhaps 25, standing in front of media crews.

"What is wrong with her?" The chancellor asked.

"She has lost the will to live." I answered softly. "After losing her child, she had nothing left." The Chancellor looked pale, then asked: "She had no other family?"

I shook my head. "They were all killed during the plague. She stayed strong for her son, now she has no one to be strong for, no ties to keep her to this galaxy."

"Chancellor, if we may continue with the tour." The chief called.

"Adi, will you please stay here?" he asked Adi softly. She nodded and the chancellor left.

Three hours later, I noticed that her hand seemed to have stopped pulsating like it had been the past few days. I shook my head slightly. Adi rested a hand against my shoulder. "So she passes." I whispered, trying hard to not let the tears fall from my eyes.

"I'll tell the chief." Adi told me softly, giving me at least ten minutes to mourn. And mourn I did. I had never cried as hard as I did then. Even at my brothers funeral. I guess it was a releasing of emotions from five months of battles.

Standing at her funeral, which was extremely small, I knew that in my heart she would have preferred death to remaining. It was why I didn't fight to keep her alive. But even as I let her pass, part of me went with her. I was standing next to the young man, Obi-wan and his friend, Siri. They were Adi's and Qui-gon's padawans. And though they hadn't known the woman, they had felt her passing. She had gone to her family. She was finally at peace.

I handed in my resignation today. I don't know where I'll go, but Adi asked me to work in the Temple as a medic there, or teach conventional medicine to the students, but I think I just want to get out of the medical system all together. When I told my parents that I was resigning, they cracked. My parents had always wanted me to become the head of a medical institution, and I had followed, but now I realise that it was their dream, not mine.

_**-13 years later-**_

I spoke to Trixie last night. She and five others are being sent out as Battle field doctors. She told me that she was terrified, and that I was lucky I had left the medical field when I had. Truth be told, I didn't feel lucky. I felt awful. Trixie told me not to be silly, that I was doing an important job. I was still a doctor, but I was on a remote planet, in a remote town that had to medical facility. I was the only doctor outside the major cities, and there were only two of them, cities. I was needed here more than on the battle field anyway. But I still felt guilty somehow, as though I was escaping some dark fate.

Trixie's brother called me yesterday. The garrison Trixie had been working at had been targeted by the Separists. She had died instantly. I gave a small sob at hearing this, thanked him and signed off. A mother had come in with her child and I walked over to them, a smile on my face. I had another life now. One away from the politics of Coruscant, one with a future.


End file.
